


There is an Ocean in Your Hips, So Deep, I'd Dive

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Beach Sex, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton PWP, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob, jamilton smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander takes Thomas to his island of birth on a vacation. Visiting one of the famous Caribbean beaches, Alexander just wants to have fun.





	There is an Ocean in Your Hips, So Deep, I'd Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so my first Hamilton fic, and my first smut. A day of firsts! Hope you like. Title from "Overwhelming" by Jon Bellion (there's actually a bunch of good lines in that song, I might use some more in other fics).

“Is every place on your God-forsaken island hot as hell?” Thomas grumbled as he unrolled his towel on the sandy ground.

“Please,” Alex scoffed, “if you think this is hot, you have obviously never--”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, shut up,” Thomas muttered, ripping off his shirt, putting on sunglasses, and settling down. Alex allowed his eyes to linger on his chiseled muscles for only a second before setting his towel next to Thomas’ and laying down.

Seagulls cried overhead, small dots against the blazing sun. Farther down the beach from where Thomas and Alex were laying, waves that usually crashed and thundered rocked lazily against the shore, turquoise water glittering hazily in the late afternoon sunshine. For all Thomas’ talk of unbearable heat, the weather was rather pleasantly warm with only a touch of humidity, and to top it all off, the side of the beach they were on was sparsely populated. Alex liked to imagine he saw rainbows highlighting the cloudless sky, outlining the palm trees and shining down on the already blindingly white sand. He allowed his hand to reach down and slip fingers into Thomas’, and heard him grunt in amusement.

“What?” Alex teased, glancing at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. “Think you’re too cool for hand-holding?”

“Just never thought that out of all the people who would be hand-holding, you’d never be the one doing it to me.”

Alex smiled lazily, his lips parting and allowing only a small glimpse of his teeth. He rolled closer to Thomas by a fraction of an inch and brushed his face against Thomas’ shoulder. They laid like that for a while, letting the sun soak into their skin and their eyelids grow heavy with heat. Thomas had almost fallen asleep when Alex sat up suddenly.

“Wha…” he mumbled as Alex nudged him.

“Come on, let’s go down to the water,” Alex said, pulling at his hand slightly.

Thomas gave him a look. “Why?”

“Because it’s cooler in the water?” Alex rolled his eyes. “And funner!”

“Jesus Christ,” Thomas muttered. “Did I actually hear Alexander Hamilton say, ‘funner’?”

“‘Funner’ is funner to say than ‘more fun’,” Alex sniffed with dignity.

Thomas grudgingly allowed himself to be pulled down to the water, pleasantly surprised when he was met with lukewarm water instead of the chill he had been expecting. Alex crashed in without any grace, sending up clouds of sand in his wake.

“See?” Alex said as Thomas layed back down, halfway in the water and halfway out. “This is much more enjoyable than acting like an old man and refusing to go swim.”

“I wouldn’t call this swimming,” Thomas snorted, “and I definitely wouldn’t say I was acting like an old man.”

Alex gave a dramatic sigh and dived under the surface in lieu of a response. He went around splashing and bobbing and spluttering while Thomas reclined and let the sand shift underneath him, let the waves wash over him.

“Alex!” he spat, sitting straight up when he suddenly felt a mouth pressed against his groin.

Alex came up from the water with a devilish grin on his face, water dripping from his eyelashes. “What’s wrong, Thomas?”

"We’re on a public beach!” Thomas growled.

Alex shrugged and dove underwater again. It wasn’t long before Thomas felt Alex’s lips finding his dick through his swimming trunks. With a strangled groan mixed with a hiss, Thomas grabbed Alex and pulled him above surface. “Stop it. Now.”

“Why?” Alex didn’t stop smirking.

“Why?” Thomas hissed. “Jesus Christ, Alex, we can’t just do that in public! This isn’t even a nude beach! Public indecency is even illegal on nude beaches! I think,” he added after a pause.

“Tell me you don’t want it,” Alex murmured, leaning over Thomas and pressing his lips against Thomas’ neck. Thomas shivered and closed his eyes briefly.

“Alex, not here… let me take you to our beach house, it’s only a few minutes away…”

“But I don’t want to leave,” Alex replied, not looking up and moving his mouth up to Thomas’ jawbone. “I’m having fun.”

“Alex…” Thomas whined, trying to ignore the fact that he was already half hard, that he was almost turned on by the fact that Alex wanted to be intimate in public.

“Hmm?” Alex inquired, brushing over Thomas’ cheek.

“I…” Any last plea that Thomas might’ve had was cut off as Alex sealed his lips’ over Thomas’. Thomas groaned against Alex’s mouth, rising up into the kiss, hands leaving the sand beneath him and gripping onto Alex’s hips. He could feel Alex’s erection brushing against his stomach and he moaned softly, sliding his hips further down into the water, just in case.

Thomas broke away and glanced over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching before letting out a growl and pushing Alex off. He clambered onto his hands and knees over Alex and reached back down into another kiss, this one filled with much more heat, heat that Alex eagerly drank up and felt sink to his groin.

“Thomas,” he panted into their kiss. Thomas let out a low growl and raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, thrusting his hips forward and moaning when his cock brushed Alex’s. “Thomas, please…”

“So bad,” Thomas mumbled. “So naughty to be this impatient, wanting my cock in public like this. Maybe I should make you wait…”

Alex let out a whimper and bucked his hips up desperately, knowing that Thomas was just as hard as he was and nowhere near ready to wait. Thomas tutted slightly and swooped down to suck a spot on Alex’s collarbone, grinding his hips against Alex. Alex arched away from the ground as he felt Thomas rubbing against him, separated by too many layers of fabric that Alex desperately wished were gone but was not brave enough to act on his hope.

Thomas stopped moving and just nibbled on Alex’s chest, drawing out a whimper from the man beneath him. “If you want it, you have to work for it,” Thomas whispered. Alex let out a needy groan and snapped his hips up, his hardness thrusting against Thomas’ leg. It felt good, God it did, rutting against Thomas’ leg like that, but Alex needed something more…

“Thomas, please, I’ll do anything, just get your mouth on my cock, please…”

Thomas hummed in response, fingers playing with the hem of Alex’s swimming trunks. At first, Alex thought he would just ignore him. Instead, Alex could’ve cried with relief when Thomas moved his mouth from his nipple and pulled Alex’s dick out of his trunks. Heaven is how Alex described Thomas’ mouth every time, and now was no exception. His hand gripped the base of his cock while his mouth dipped over the head, tongue swirling over the slit and dancing along the sides of his cock. Alex let out a high-pitched moan and dug his fingers into Thomas' hair, whimpering and panting and saying something along the lines of "So good, God, Thomas, more, yes, please, more" and sweating with the effort of not bucking his hips against Thomas' lips.

Thomas took Alex's length down his throat and Alex could've cried with pleasure, groaning loud and unabashed. Thomas smirked slightly at Alex's obscene noises and continued his fine work of blowing him.

"Thomas, gonna... Please, can I come?" Alex cried out, hips stuttering in Thomas' mouth. Thomas groaned loudly around Alex's cock, sending vibrations down the shaft. Alex bit his lip against the urge to release, waiting until Thomas nodded. When he did, Alex gasped and let the pleasure wash over, the waves of orgasm crashing into him harder than the ocean around him was.

Thomas pulled away and tucked Alex back into his trunks. Alex sat still for a moment, panting and shuddering before letting his hand rest on top of Thomas' boner. He tugged Thomas out and wrapped his hand around the hard length, gently squeezing and working his fingers up and down. Thomas threw his head back and let out a soft cry of pleasure, hips shaking as he held them still. Alex continued his lazy work, still feeling the last sparks of orgasm before Thomas whimpered, "Faster, Alex."

Alex didn't respond but sped up his handjob, tightening and loosening at the places he knew Thomas liked. It was long before Thomas was groaning and bucking his hips up into Alex's fist before coming hard onto his own stomach and Alex's hand.

They lay still for a moment, Alex waiting for Thomas to catch his breath and Thomas laying dazed in postcoital bliss. Finally, he fell back against the sand and wrapped an arm around Alex breathing into his neck and closing his eyes.

"See?" Alex mumbled against Thomas. "I told you the water was funner."

**Author's Note:**

> the-first-refrain is my tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
